Enprisoned Spirit
by Sakuraangel1327
Summary: She was always an Enprisoned Spirit, and now she can finally be free" "Two years I have rotted in this god forsaken place!" "Why are your shirts red when everyone elses are white or green?" "So the blood doesnt stain" Dark fic. SakuraX Sasu/Naru/Suigetsu
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Nooooo!" A glint of a sword and then silence before a splatter then thud resounded in the dark, damp room.

"Dear, dear father, you knew this day would come," cooed a voice from the darkness as the sword was sheathed next to its' brother.

"Paybacks a bitch, huh?" Another voice joined the other as a sharp thud echoed throughout the room as something was kicked across the room.

"What are you doing here brother? Get out!" The first voice got sharper as they moved closer to the second somebody who just entered. A wail of police sirens in the distance steadily started to get louder until, in only a matter of seconds, they were right outside the house.

"You're not going in the slammer by yourself little sister. I promised mother and I intend to protect you." The masculine voice reverberated as the room lit up from the spotlight from the police helicopter. Two figures stood alone in the middle of the room with a motionless body to the left of the smaller, feminine looking figure.

"Come out with your hands up!" a megaphones voice called from just outside the house.

"You can still leave brother," the smaller figure pleaded as she lightly touched as she lightly touched the others' arm as if to beg.

"I'm not going anywhere," and he did just as he said. When the police came rushing in, he stood there with his sister with both of their hands raised in front of them ready for the handcuffs that would soon adorn them. The sight that met the policemen's sight was not a pleasant one; a blood splattered beautiful young girl and a taller boy with similar beauty stood side by side awaiting their punishment with emotionless facial expressions.

An innocent girl entered the room with death on her mind and a condemned woman left with a clean conscience.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_2 Years Later_

"Oi, Haruno! Hurry up and get in line!" A guard yelled, rattling the bars of a cell with his baton.

"Yeah yeah, I'm comin' ya greasy haired fatman." A husky half-asleep voice from the cell called back as a small figure stepped out into the open.

"Take your time why don't ya sis," the taller figure next to her with similar facial features muttered as the first body stepped into line.

"I was _asleep_ big bro. You know, because its only 5 fucking AM in the morning," muttered the smaller statured feminine featured person.

"Oh pipe down Kura, you don't want to get in trouble at the moment," yawned a tall, silver-blue haired well-muscled man of 21 who stood on the other side of the short female of 18.

"God, what's happened now?" asked the female as she stretched her arms above her head, cracking her bones while she stretched.

"Another one tried to escape Sakura-chan," a quiet voice explained from the other side of the brother. Said 'Sakura' tsked and said,

"You'd think they'd learn after the electric fences, and wire, the guard dogs, metal spikes, field mines and automatic guns were installed that this is an unescapable hellhole." She rubbed her eyes as she looked at the blue haired man standing next to her with at least a head and a half heads difference in height. "Suigetsu, why are you always so… awake in the mornings?"

"Heh, cause I want to be 100% wide awake to see your beautiful face my Sakura blossom," Suigetsu laughed grabbing Sakura and dipping her to the floor.

"God, get a room," said her brother who stood with her, no older than 18.

"Don't get jealous my dear twin just because you and Juugo haven't had a little action in a week or so," Sakura laughed at her twin as she was spun up into a standing position by Suigetsu.

"Yeah Yuki, when you get some you won't be so crabby," Suigetsu chuckled as Yuki's face lit up to the colour of a tomato to match his beautiful straight short fiery red ruffled hair.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Sakura giggled, not giving up this chance of tormenting her brother as her straight pink chin length spiky hair swished with her movements. "He's blushing now when just two weeks ago I heard him and Juugo," the man on the right of Yuki blushed, "going at it like bunnies in heat!"

"Sakura!" Yuki cried as his twins emerald eyes sparkled with mischief, reflecting his own darker moss green irises which, at the moment, were radiating embarrassment.

"Haha, and yet I don't hear you denying it either," Sakura giggled while the guards had their surprise inspection to make sure no one else had anything that they could use to try and escape.

"Stand straight!" Shouted the head guard as he walked down the line, poking and prodding at the inmates. He started with the first 10 inmates as he knew they were the most dangerous. The Prison was set on a certain system. Inmates numbered 1 – 10 where in the highest secure prison cells with their 'playtime' being at a different time all together than those of the other inmates in the prison.

Those 10 inmates were all in a certain numbered system with inmate #1 being the most dangerous. Sakura was #4 in this line-up, Juugo was #1, Yuki #5 and Suigetsu #2. But this line-up of dangerous criminals was also not totally set in concrete. For instance, sometimes Sakura was stronger than Suigetsu, and the other way around. But Juugo… Juugo was dangerous when he was angry, when he was out of control.

All 10 of them wore red shirts; sleeveless, sleeved, or long sleeved. And black and red striped pants; long pants, ¾, or shorts.

As for the rest of the Inmates, #11 - #20 wore orange and black striped pants and green shirts, as did all the inmates from #11 - #50, but the only difference was the colour of their pants as well as black. #21 - #30's colour was yellow, #31 - #40 was green, and #41 - #50 was blue.

Inmate #50 onwards wore white shirts and purple and black pants. These prisoners roamed free in a large area and were the least dangerous. Most of those prisoners were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, or have shown no sign of violence, for instance some were frauds caught out, or hackers. But all prisoners had their inmate number on the front of their shirt with their respected colour except for #1 - #10; they have it in black.

Inmates numbered #11 - #50 were in secure cells at night, but could go outside at certain times for a long lightly guarded time.

Now, inmates #1 - #10, which were Sakura, Yuki, Suigetsu and Juugo, as well as 6 others, were kept in a highly guarded block of cells and had chains from their ankles, wrists and necks, while all the other prisoners, #11 onwards, only had shackles on their ankles. They were only allowed out of their cells for 2 hours a day, and even then they weren't allowed to communicate with the other prisoners even though they were outside for half on hour with them. Their hands were shackled together with about a metre between as well as every single one of their ankles chained to the exact same spot in the middle of the field. Only their neck shackle was unchained, but with the metal chocker still around their necks.

So, day in, day out, they were under the highest security, but even then, the 10 of them still manage to cause trouble and slip out from under their radar just for fun.

Mainly it was Sakura and Suigetsu, but sometimes even Yuki joined in. Juugo was too scared he would lose control so he always stayed behind and covered for them. Usually they just created havoc for the other, less guarded prisoners. Scaring them and such. It was practically the only fun thing they could do, besides have sex, in that god for saken place. And even when having sex they were always watched. For only a certain amount of time were the 10 of them allowed together, and that was only on a Sunday, before they went outside for their two hours of 'freedom'.

All in all, it was a sucky life.

That was, until _he_ came along, and made life a hell lot different, not better, not worse, just different.

______________________________________________________

**Sorry for the wait guys, and sorry for how long the description was, but it had to be done for you to understand. Please review to tell me if it's too long winded or good or such. Or if anyone is confused.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Well, this took a while to write. Pretty much all my stories are like, half down, its just I either get too tired to finish them or something comes up. I AM working pretty much like everyday. Gah! Stupid employment, but so much pretty money!!! $$ Lol. Gotta love cash. Enjoy.**

**If you didn't figure it out, it's in Sakura point of view. ;)**

**Chapter Two**

It was an ordinary day, well, as ordinary as it can get for my friends and I in the prison. I was currently rattling my chains across all the bars of the prisoners #11 - #20 as they were the closest situated to us. All the inmates were pressed against the wall furthest from me as I cackled like a mad woman and played drums on their bars, the bars bending slightly as I banged. For some reason or another I seem to have inhuman strength, and it only gets stronger as the weeks pass on. I noticed it happening to me… about 4 months ago I am pretty sure it began. Not to mention how Suigetsu seems to have some weird love for water now, and I can heal about 100 times faster than a normal person (I figured this out when I got in a fight with one of the guards and he cut me straight across the stomach and 5 seconds later it was healed).

Anyway, back to the inmates I was happily terrorizing, the reason I was out of my cell was because about half an hour ago a new guard was introduced to out section of the prison and while I easily seduced him with open legs (yeah, whatever, I've given up on decency and modesty and lady-like behaviour. Fuck that) Suigetsu grabbed his keys with quick and skilled fingertips. He never even noticed. Not even when he left, still looking at me might I had as I licked my lips and smirked.

So now here we are, free of our cells, but obviously not escaping because I knew, I **knew**, we would never get out of the facility before we were all shot down. And I cannot die after everything I have been through, after everything I have done. I will escape with my life and kill every fucking person who has ever participated in the many bad things that have happened to my _family_ while in this shithole. My family meaning Suigetsu, my twin brother; Yuki, and Juugo. And plenty of things have happened and are continuing to happen, but not anymore. I will get my revenge.

After all, I killed my own father in cold blood. I sliced his head right from his neck and watched in satisfaction as it rolled across the floor, blood gushing from the room and splattering my clothes. It was the reason I was in here. The only reason my brother is in here is because he was too stupid to run when he found me holding my katana's with blood splattered clothes 2 years ago. He wanted to take the blame no matter how I begged for him to leave. He just stood there ignoring me and took my hand as the cops came in and arrested us for murder with intent. I never forgave me brother as he could have easily gotten away and lived his life instead of being subjected to –

To all the horrible things that have happened to him. That have happened to all of us in this place.

And now every day I awake to the horrors that this godforsaken place holds and I have to feel guilty every day as it is my fault that he has to stay here and be subject to them.

I don't think it is him per say that I can't forgive, but myself. After all I was the one to raise the katana and kill someone.

Jeez, I'm getting ahead of myself a bit here. I started with 'this was ordinary day' and now I am telling you something completely different, and it is in code, so I am guessing no one reading this actually understands what I am talking about.

Well, like I said before (twice), we (meaning Yuki, Suigetsu and I) were out of our 'cages' and roaming the hallway of the inmates numbered 11 – 20. And boy, was it fun. Terrorizing them is one of my favourite pastimes, I am ashamed to say. Though I think my favourite above all would be having rough meaningless sex against the wall of the outdoor area, or against the bars of others' cages when we manage to get free. Yeah, I know, it's gross, and obscene and whatever, but seriously, have you tried it? No? Then don't diss it.

It was on this fateful, normal day that I saw him. He just walked down the hallway towards us like he owned the place. No fear, no emotion at all as he strode towards us, the distance between us getting smaller and smaller quickly.

I felt someone to my right step forward, black filled my peripheral vision as they stood in front of me, blocking me from the strangers view. I almost scoffed at the gesture as I was one of the highly dangerous prisoners, but I held it back as my gaze caught that of the strangers. His onyx eyes held mine as a smirk made its way onto his face.

I am ashamed to say that my heart started to beat faster as I looked into his eyes. My own eyes glazing over in an emotion I had no idea of as I looked him over. His long black cape swirled around his ankles as he walked, his muscled chest half hidden by the cape, and his dark blue jeans only seen as he stuck out his leg to walk. All in all, he was definitely a mouth watering piece of hotness. I could even feel my own mouth watering as I took him in. Well, that was before I caught my bearings and hardened my stance and expression.

"Yes? Can I help you?" My icy tone could send shudders up any grown man's spine, but the man in front of me seemed unaffected, if not amused at me.

"Hn," he only grunted at me before guards swarmed in from the doors to the right, behind and in front of us.

My arms were grabbed roughly as were the three people around me, but I just smirked at their attempts and kicked out my legs, catching my surrounding attackers in the knees.

Swinging my arms I caught many in the jaw before I felt pain in my abdomen, a glance confirming my suspicions of being hit by a stun gun. I almost laughed aloud at their stupidity as they should have realised it took more than one stun gun to affect me.

Roundhouse kick this way, and fists flying that way, soon most of the guards were down and not even as much as twitching.

Back to back with Suigetsu we mimicked each others movements until no guards were left except for the strangers that just stood there, arms crossed over his chest and watching, just watching. His smirk ever present on that handsome pale face of his.

My eyebrows quirked in question before I felt many pressures all over my body as pain pierced my entire body, my mouth opening to scream, but no sound came out as I hit the ground. The last thing I saw was the stranger leaning over me, his smirk widening as he pressed my eyes shut with his fingertips.

-

-

-

**And that is the end my lovely reviewers. XD Please review with your thoughts. They make me update faster. Inspiration and all. =)**


	4. Chapter Three

**I think I have a lucky laptop, because ever since I got it I have the inspiration I needed to write more for my stories.**

**Chapter Three**

Awaking to a killer headache is not what I was expecting as light entered my vision making me groan out in pain as it seemed to just make my head pound harder. With fast consecutive blinks I could finally stand the light enough to squint against the harsh glare and get a bearing on my whereabouts. It looked nothing like the cell I was used to, and instead there was a desk in one corner, an open door to my left and under me was a couch of black leather.

My lips crept into a smirk as I realised I must be in someone's office, and a rich person's at that.

It must be stupid day, if those idiotic guards thought I was just going to stay here quietly.

I silently leapt across the room, poking my head out the door only for a human presence to walk in at that moment, pushing me back into the room.

I crouched to the ground, baring my teeth as I took in the man in front of me. It was the one who had the audacity to touch me when I was passing out from all those stun guns. And now he was just smirking down at me as if he didn't have a care in the world and as if one of the top ten criminals at the Sound institute wasn't in front of him with her teeth bared.

"Would you like a drink?" His deep baritone voice sent shivers down my spine and I almost purred at the unfamiliar sensation. Seigetsu was the only one who could make me so hot and bothered with just his voice, and that was usually only when he spoke dirty to me.

I paused before smirking. "You got whiskey, pretty boy?" If I had to remain in his presence, I would at least have some fun with it.

"You looked more like a vodka girl," he said but poured me a small glass of very expensive looking whiskey anyway.

"Looks can be deceiving," I spoke seductively running my hand down his arm to grab the glass. I was pleased to see he wasn't unaffected by my advances as I sprawled out in the coach I had just been lying on. "So what do you want to do with me bad boy?" I ran my hand along my collarbone as I looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. This look always got what I wanted from Suigetsu.

"There are a lot of things I would love to do to you, Haruno Sakura, but for now I'll just ask you a question. Why did an intelligent young girl kill her father 2 years ago and not even think of running?" My glass hit the table hard as I slammed down my hand.

"You know nothing of me pretty boy, nor my reasons for doing what I did, so don't even pretend that you know anything about my life!" I stood from the chair and he had the balls to look not even the slightest afraid of me.

"I know everything about your life, everything you've ever done and the reasons. Your father murdered your mother because he thought she was cheating on him, so you hunted him down when you were 16 and sliced his head clean from his neck with the katana's that were given to you by your late mother." My gaze narrowed on him as I sculled the last of my drink.

"So you read my file? What do you want Uchiha?" His eyes widened as he realised I knew who he was, or at least figured it out. The guards had been talking non-stop about him for weeks before his arrival, and now this stranger had arrived and no one had come in to disturb him or at least check his pulse was still beating. It was obvious he had authority, so I just put two and two together to equal four.

"Smart girl. I'm giving you the opportunity to earn your freedom." His words were eyebrow raises for sure, but what he meant by _earn_ my freedom was a little worrying.

"When I get out of here, I'll be put right back in here for killing a whole new bunch of people for what they did to me and my family. _Your_ guards actually. So no thanks, you can keep your fucking offer and shove it where the sun don't shine." I walked right by him, not even glancing at him as I walked out the door and down the corridor to where I knew my cell was.

"Why do you want to murder my guards? You don't seem like the type of person who would kill aimlessly." His words reached my ears as I made to turn a corner.

"Don't tell me you really don't know what's been happening in your own prison, Uchiha. Because if you did, you would know that my killing those dirty assholes is not unjustified. Have a nice day." With my last comment I walked away and let a guard escort me to my cell where I was immediately berated with questions from my brother and best friend.

* * *

"When I woke up in my cell, you weren't there! Why were you the only one Uchiha took? What did he do to you?" Questions were shouted at me as both men on either side of me gripped their cell bars in worry.

"He didn't do anything to me, calm down Yuki, Suigetsu. He just wanted to talk. Offered to get me out of here and I just told him where he could shove his offer. Long story short; nothing happened." I perched on my cot as I waited for their reactions.

"WHAT! He offered to get you out of here and you said no!" That was Yuki, ever the protective brother.

"Why would he do that? Do you know him?" That was Suigetsu, ever the suspicious lover.

"I am not about to leave you here with the guards by yourself, Yuki. And Suigetsu, if you're trying to ask me if I'm fucking him, then no I am not. The offer came out of thin air." I sprawled back on cot, spreading out my limbs trying to get into a comfortable position for sleep.

"But, Sakura, a man like that wouldn't offer to get you out of his prison if he didn't want something or was repaying a favor." Juugo's quiet voice floated over to me. Sweet, gentle Juugo.

"I know Juugo, hun. That's what I'm worried about. He doesn't seem like the type of person who takes the answer 'no' very well." I rolled over onto my back and proceeded to try to fall asleep. The others in the cells near me kept quiet as I listened to them crawl into their own cots and try to sleep. It had been a long, wierd day, and I had a feeling my life was about to get wierder.


End file.
